1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the processing of organic waste material and more particularly to the treating of organic waste material to form useful products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been recognized that useful products may be made from garbage, sewage, sludge, wood, grain and the like. A typical process for treating waste is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,238,367 which converts municipal or industrial waste to liquid hydrocarbons, pitchy residue, ammonia, fuel gas and acetic acid and alcohols. Further, it has been recognized that the heating of garbage in retorts will produce an illuminating or heating gas as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 548,342. This conversion of the organic waste material is a destructive distillation of the organic waste to produce lower molecular weight hydrocarbon fractions and gasses, oils and other volatilizable components.
The conversion of the waste material generally involves heating the material in the presence or absence of water to a temperature sufficient to break down the high molecular weight fractions to low molecular weight fractions and recovering these low molecular weight fractions which include greases, nitrogen compounds, hydrocarbons, oils, fats and the like. Many of these processes are taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,777,449; 1,189,638; 1,122,474; 1,898,326; 2,205,699; 2,238,367; 3,362,887; 3,706,662; 3,714,038; 3,909,364; and 4,077,847.
In accordance with the present invention, a process for converting organic waste materials to usable organic products is provided which efficiently converts the organic waste to low molecular weight usable products in high yield and with minimal processing time.